


Ink

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Bottom Charles, Bottom Henry Stickmin, Caught, Freefall, Helicopter, Hickeys, JUST, M/M, Mile High Club, Piercings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensitive Ears, Shameless Smut, Smut, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Tattoos, Top Charles, Top Henry Stickmin, and this is another twitter prompt too, freefall sex, literally just, sensitive, smh, switch - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Henry discovers that Charles, of all people, secretly has a ton of tattoos.Charles pleads for him to not tell the General.Shenanigans ensue.And by shenanigans, I mean sex.Inspired by:https://twitter.com/FROG_BOIIII/status/1349513259595010049
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Emsa. I hate you. Having that said, I love you for giving me this idea that literally made me drop all my other fics in the process lmaoo

Henry could not believe his _fucking_ eyes.

One moment, he was a'knocking on Charles' door, ready to go out for some good old chicken wings, and then the very next, he walked into what he was pretty sure was a dream sequence. Hallucination, maybe.

He almost wanted to take out his eyes and polish them up a bit before popping it back in--that's how much disbelief was coursing through his brain right now because... _huh?_ What?? _What in the actual mountainous shit tits???_

Charles was turned around, happily adlibbing some obscure song he knew was famous but didn't know the name of, and changing into some clothes.  
Already, a shirtless Charles--gym shorts only halfway tugged up--was a very welcome sight. But that's not what planted thirty metric tons of TNT in his mind and caused them all to spontaneously _combust_.

  
He saw tattoos.

Everywhere.

This man was a whole walking and talking (rambling rather) canvas of multiple art collages in _different_ styles, yet somehow fitting altogether, and it made. No. Sense.  
Charles and tattoos?? The combination didn't even compute to him.

Once getting over the initial shock though, Henry began to actually take in some details. Starting from the right shoulder blade was, obviously, a whirring black hawk helicopter. But it was so stylized, like an older 90s comicbook, and it had.. sunflowers? Yep, those were sunflowers, twisting up the sides and erupting up behind like some fiery, flowery explosion.  
A few extended vines were rather oddly angular, but upon further squinting, Henry realized that those were touch ups to cover some random scars strewn about and- were his knees losing strength? He may or may not have lost feeling in one of his knees.

On the leftmore side of his back were a flurry of loosely scattered feathers, just barely beginning to resemble a single curled wing, everything getting sparser the lower it traveled down his spine.  
His forearms seemed clean, but starting from near the back of his thighs were even more vines, wrapping tightly around in spirals as it crept up, closer and closer to _good jesus christ and every saint in ancient history._

Okay. Ok. O. K.

Now...

Henry doesn't speak all too often.  
Dunno if you noticed but, he's more of a thinker than a speaker.  
  
Sure he talked more often with Charles ever since he became his covert ops partner, but aside from that, he preferred to keep silent. He only really voiced himself with people outside of his close circle when he couldn't help it (pain, for one) or when he was just THAT surprised.

Consider him equally _both_ when he finally opened his mouth after gaping like a fish for twenty seconds straight.

"My _**fuck**._"

Very simple. To the point. But the way it came out was as if it were squeezed out of Henry's lungs because, well, he also might've forgotten how to breathe at some point. One hardly audible wheeze was the result.  
  
Charles heard it anyway.

"HENRY!" Charles didn't have to fully turn around to know it was him, but he did anyway. And it was then Henry realized that, he never saw Charles without at least two layers of clothing on at all times.  
He'd always have his standard pilot uniform, with a loose jacket on top. Even when enduring sweltering deserts, _outside_ the cool interiors of the chopper, he simply refused to go further than a collared shirt, or even a few buttons.  
Now he knew why.

The sunflowers from the back grew over his shoulders in sparse blossoms, and trailing further down were various assortments of tattoo gashes with a flag and some indecipherable words hiding inside.

Also, abs. Very nice yes.

Unfortunately, Charles had to interrupt his ogling by hurriedly putting his shirt on and yanking up his shorts. In the scramble, he fell backwards onto the couch with an undignified yelp, then scrambled back in a fluster.

"You- uh." Charles pointed at Henry with both hands, blinking shutter fast. Henry walked forward, but remained quiet. "Um. Did you..? Just, like I wanna make sure that.. er..."  
  
Henry pointed at his own arm, just below the shoulder. "Huh? What is i- ack!" Charles didn't notice one sleeve of his shirt was still tucked inside, showing a tatt of an army insignia. He wrenched it down.

The two then stared at each other for a weirdly comfortable stretch of silence, both seemingly at a loss of words.

"...shit." Charles rubbed his face. Henry rose a brow. Charles hardly ever cursed unless he was _fairly_ distressed. "God Henry. You--who am I kidding--you saw everything, right?"

He could do well to see _more_ , but yeah, just about. Henry nodded. Charles groaned again, slumping into the couch. "Ohh jeez."

Henry tentatively walked over to the open end of the couch, sitting a few feet away from where Charles had his legs propped up. After Charles was finished wallowing in his dismay, he piped up again, looking over at Henry with large eyes.

"Please, Henry, please promise me you won't tell the General?"  
Que.

"Why?" Henry asked, genuinely confused. What did Galeforce have to do with.. anything?

Charles grimaced. "He.. well, it's a bit complicated? But uuh, he's sorta like my dad?"

" _What._ " How many new things was Henry going to learn about Charles today?! It's not like he didn't want it--he very much did so, but damn! To drop two consecutive bombs in a row?

"N-not my real dad! Just.." Oh. Alright, that made a little more sense. Because while the General definitely seemed to have a bias towards "Charlie", he never _once_ dropped his military authority status around him or even gave a hint of something more.  
"..he was practically my mentor when I first enlisted, kinda saw me grow into my position here, and..."

Henry nodded, gesturing for him to go on. Charles sighed.

"Aaand he's kind of a stickler. Made me promise him my second year at the army to never break any protocol. Just, to swear off 'degenerate' things really."

"Degenerate?"

"Drugs, tattoos, piercings, stuff like that." Charles waved his hands. "But I.. I couldn't really resist? I don't know." He covered his face again. "Just _pleaaase_ don't tell him, okay?"

The words "of course" _almost_ left Henry's mouth, but then... he got a little selfish.  
  
Maybe a lot selfish.  
And he always knew he was greedy, but more than that, Henry was _curious,_ which could be worse at times.  
While Henry already saw the bulk of his tattoos on the back and chest, there were still many smaller intricacies (and probably unexplored places) he wanted to discover.

For example, that little sliver of black and grey, poking from where Charles' baggy shorts began to slip.  
It was FAR more tempting to tear it all away and reveal the full picture than Henry expected, and.. simply put, he wasn't ever one to _not_ give in to his whims.

Charles jerked upwards, quickly. "What're you-" He clamped his mouth down when Henry pushed on further, brushing the shorts higher up. Once Henry's fingers grazed the inner thigh though, Charles broke out of his frozen stance and grabbed the offending wrist, holding it off to the side.

"Wh.. what're you doing??" Charles' eyes were, peculiarly, narrowed with blown wide pupils. Intense.

"I want to see."

"..." Both their eyes were then transfixed to the tattoo in question, half of the coiled vine now visible.  
Charles seemed to be internally debating something with himself, which he apparently lost as he released Henry's hand with a huff. Straightening up on the couch, he moved to kick off the shorts again, back down to his briefs.  
"There ya go. Happy?"

Henry absolutely was, absorbing every fine little etch. Some of the vines, both from the thighs and his torso, had little weeping buds of red flowers. They dripped like wax, starting from someplace on his back, then swirling forward on his hips to encircle the thigh. A miniscule amount was hidden by the boxers, near the v-line Henry would very much like to grab thank you, and even though it'd likely reveal nothing new, he still wanted to see it all.  
  
Every last drop of ink.

"These are very good." He muttered.

Charles, despite being a little miffed at being scrutinized over like he were a renaissance painting of turkey, answered with his classic cheery grin. "Right? The artist I go to is really talented. Friend of a friend, so, yea."

"Why so many?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I started with the smaller ones. Didn't hurt so bad. I just.. liked them a lot. And, it makes me so happy every time I look at it!" That was probably one of the most wholesome explanations for getting your entire body tatted up Henry has ever heard. "Besides, not like I get whatever for no good reason."

Henry generally motioned his hand to Charles' body. "Explain?"

Charles shook his head. "Naw, that'll take forever. Anyways, you saw it so uhh, how about we go for some chicken wings like we texted?"

Henry's appetite has long since shifted to something else, and considering how insatiable this hunger was, he was _going_ to get it.

"..why are you shaking your head? Not hungry anymore or-" His breathy gasp was _excellent_ music to Henry's ears as he thumbed the thigh even higher, skin softening climbing up. Charles sputtered incoherently, nabbing both of Henry's hands together, asking again,  
"What. Are you doing."

"I want to touch."

"You-" Charles' shook his head, disbelieving. "You _huh?_ _"_

"And there's still more I want to see."

"I- Hen, come on, I don't think you'd really--"

Henry was one hell of a bastard for this, but he already knew that long ago. "You don't want the General to know about this, right?"

Charles couldn't help his automatic gulp, wincing. "...No. Course not."

"So let me see."

"..and touch."

Henry nodded, smiling. Charles searched Henry's eyes. Probing, curious. "Why?"

"Does that matter?"

A longer pause.

Charles didn't stop looking at Henry, weighing his options. His eyes were contemplative at first, later settling slowly into something more bitter.

"No, I guess it doesn't." Charles finally closed his eyes, heaving. "..Everything?"

Henry grinned sharper, not answering. Instead, he shuffled forward with his knees, pushing Charles back down against the couch. He inched closer till he was comfortably seated on both of Charles' knees.

"Shirt first."

Charles hesitated for a second, then pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor.  
Henry instantly pounced onward, gripping Charles' forearms away to make sure he didn't cover up anything. He soaked in everything.  
Pieces of the American flag in a gash tattoo on his upper right chest.. a foreign language in the other gash on his lower left ribs. French, was it?  
  
Henry still had plenty of questions he wanted to ask--questions he'll do his damndest to get the answers to--but he stuffed those down for another time. For now, he dedicated most of his attention to the designs, symbols, the limited color palette of black, red, muted green, specks of gold even.

The rest of his attention however, steadily growing and taking over by the minute, was on Charles himself.  
  
Feeling incredibly exposed, Charles looked away in clenched eyes. When Henry let go of the arms, opting to trace the lineart, Charles covered his eyes with his arms, and his mouth was..

..stubbornly closed, switching back and fro between gritted teeth or chewing a lip whenever Henry's fingers danced lightly somewhere, steeling himself in.  
  
As always, Henry wanted more. Needed more. Why should all those exquisite sounds be kept in? Sharing is caring, or whatever.

Daring, Henry caressed the chest harder, and Charles squeaked. "I-is this, really, necessary?" And _something_ about having a grand soldier physique covered in surprisingly beautiful tattoos, shuddering beneath you, red face matching those headphones the pilot always kept on, somewhat did him in. No, _completely_ did him in.  
Because Henry, with literally no single thought to tell him otherwise, lowered his face and kissed dead center on the collarbone.

"Jesus Henry!" Charles gripped Henry's sides as more kisses were planted down his chest, but didn't push him away.  
Now Henry was getting more quiet whimpers, light gasps again, but it wasn't. Enough.

The kisses became wetter and wetter until they ended with him basically licking a sharp hip, on one of many flower buds.

When he nibbled it, that's when Charles _finally_ released the shaky beginnings of a moan, and Henry looked up in triumph, taking Charles' light panting as a well earned trophy.

"You like biting then?" To say Henry was enjoying this would be a _severe_ understatement. He was already _very_ hard from his ministrations, and could feel Charles' own boner beneath his belly.

"I.." Charles, rarely enough, didn't indulge him and kept silent. Well, there are other ways to find out.  
Scaling back up, Henry latched onto a sunflower petal on the slant between his neck and shoulder, sucking a hickey to blemish it.

Then he bit it.  
As in, a full on mouthful of a _bite._ Charles shouted, dissolving into lower moans as Henry soothed the area with his tongue.

"A.. are you, done exploring nnnow?" He griped as two thumbs massaged circles into his waist.

Henry drew back, almost a sympathetic look in his eyes.  
  
Not a chance.  
In fact, a nice little idea had now come to mind after seeing how Charles reacted to the bite. An idea he really, _really_ liked the sound of.

So, why resist?

  
\---

  
Five or ten minutes must've passed by, logically, but to Charles it felt like at least half an hour.  
At some point, his briefs had been apparently tugged off, because there was his penis out in the open, stiff and aching and all. But he hardly noticed, too focused on the burning all over his body.

Henry marked him.

Everywhere.

This man sure had some goddamn chompers, because holy crap was he _relentless._ Nearly every part of his body had a fresh hickey or imprint, the areas buzzing and radiating red. He didn't know why, but his abdomen was shaky as he looked down at himself to survey the damage.

Henry too, was admiring his work, smug beyond belief.

He almost couldn't look away: A heaving chest below him, his markings scattered all over, the gash tattoos expanding in tandem.. Having made sure to give plenty of attention to the thighs and abs, those especially were positively _littered_ with hickeys, glistening with either his saliva or Charles' sweat. Probably both.  
The red flowers looked redder, and though Charles still tried to hold back his voice, they've been getting looser with every bite, suckle, and kiss.

"Hen.. God." Charles traced a hand over himself, feeling the indents. "You're gonna turn the vines blue with all that." They chuckled a little, one of them fading as Henry moved backwards and laid on his stomach. His arms looped under Charles' thighs.  
"Err, what are you doin now? Don't you think-"

He choked off whatever the hell he was about to say, cause he sure can't remember it now that Henry had--again, _no_ warning--wrapped that hard working mouth around the head of his cock, softly licking it.

"Fuck!" Charles fisted the cushion fabric, nearly tearing it. "Hen- Henry, you really don't n-neeeeedtogoodgod--!" Henry's hands reached over to Charles' chest again, brushing over his nipples (which, he'd given a fair amount of abuse to as well) again and again as he strengthened the blowjob. He couldn't deepthroat all the way, it being longer than he could handle, but he apparently was doing a fantastic job with the reactions he was getting.

Charles continually moaned into his elbow, giving great effort to hold back from thrusting upward like he desperately wanted to. He trembled harder as Henry quickened the pace, and when he swallowed around the cock several times out of the blue, it was no surprise that was exactly the thing to push him off the already close edge.

"He-Henry, fuckfuck I'm gonna--!" Charles' entire body tightened like a wire, and Henry would've appreciated all the rippling muscles a bit better had he not gotten a bunch of cum spurted up to his face. He drew back right as everything spilled over, some stray drops landing on his tongue.  
Slightly salty, but it wasn't awfully bitter or anything. He swallowed it, causing Charles to groan at the sight.

Plopping his head back again, Charles blew heftily into the air, trying to catch his breath. He calmed down, reeling down from the climax..

Then startling up to a sit. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, I should've.. I didn't mean to-" Charles tried to stand up to go get some wet napkins or a rag, but Henry pulled him back onto the couch. "Are, are you sure? I should've warned you earlier.. man I made a mess." Henry merely shook his head, wiping most of it away from his face.

"Don't be."

"Really? That was.. I dunno, I-I.." Charles failed to compose himself, blushing again. "..didn't think you liked tattoos that much."

"Neither did I." Henry answered honestly, shifting back up to his knees.

"Well, uhm, that was a lot but, maybe we sh-"

"Turn over."

"T.. turn over?"

Henry made a rolling movement with his finger.

"..why??"

"I still have the back to see."

Charles stilled, tongue malfunctioning. Henry patiently waited as Charles got it back up to work again.

"...Henry, you've already seen all there is to see. I-I mean, it's really just the upper back stuff and.." Charles trailed off, seeing Henry's expression. He sighed, getting the unsaid threat, and turned around.

To his surprise, Henry didn't give the same treatment to the back. He mainly skimmed his fingers across the art, occasionally brushing his lips against it. But it didn't take long for him to direct his efforts somewhere lower.

"There's.. nothing tatted there."

"I know."

"Okay.. okay." As expected, Henry groped his ass. "Okaaay Henry, that's--" Charles couldn't tell you how it happened, but it went something like this.

He was resting his chin on the arm of the couch. He turned to face back to Henry, but he didn't lift his head up enough, causing one side of the headphones to nudge off.

Charles rapidly corrected it, but judging from Henry's shellshocked face, which then morphed into a smirk, it was too late.

Still, he tried to play it off. "What?"

Henry leaned over, right as Charles rotated onto his side, holding his headphones in place. "I saw something."

"Uhm, where? Like a bird outside the window? Maybe??"

"A glint." Charles bit his lip. "Metal. Charles."

"God fucking-" He knew there was no use to it now, so he simply gave up and hooked his headphones down to wrap around his neck. Henry couldn't have more glee in his face if he tried.

Charles' ears--BOTH ears--had at least four piercings each, and Henry. Was delighted.

"What was it you said before? No drugs, no tattoos, no pierci-"

"I-I'll have you know, I never did any hard drugs ever."

"Hard drugs."

"Coffee is technically a drug. But it's a soft one. Like chocolate."

Henry suppressed the fond smile and moved to saddle Charles' hip, still lying on his side. "Charles."

"Yes?"

Henry tried again, closer. "Charles."

"..Yes??"

In a move that stunned Charles speechless, he put his lips near his right ear. "Where's the lube."

Starting from the very first breath, Charles eeked and tried covering the ear with his shoulder. Henry pressed on even closer, fondling the other ear with his hand, feeling out the different types of piercings. Two on the lobe, one helix, one industrial.  
"Hennnriia _ah_!" He squirmed in place, trying to stuff his face into the couch. Henry cocked his head.  
It took him at least EIGHT bite marks to make him make a sound like that, so.. this was interesting.

"What's wrong." Charles whined, the question planted damn near in the ear; the vibrations were _killing_ him.

"M-My ears they, uhm, I c-can't have them exposed to loud sounds too long."

"Hmm?"

"Christ Henry move awa-"

"Isn't whispering okay?"

"For me, yes, but it still feels so.." He nearly lost his train of thought when Henry rubbed both ears with his cool fingers at the same time, the feeling being way more comforting and pleasurable than it should.  
"Shit!! It's really sensitive is all, okay? I-I have these headphones on cause they have a noise cancelling mode, a white noise setting--" (Henry beat down his urge to smile even wider. Oh my god so he _does_ wear them to sleep!) "--and.. well, they just kinda help overall."  
And he also isn't used to any touching there. Got it.

"Hey." Henry kept touching the ears, enjoying their increasingly cherry red flush.

"Mnnnyes??"

"Answer my question."

"..which one?"

"You know which one."

Charles was going to go _insane,_ every single syllable felt like they were getting directly inserted into his eardrums holy _fuck_. "Hnng- Hen.."

"I wonder what the General would have to say if he saw these."

"Aagh _god_ please just- it's in the bedroom dresser!"

Charles shivered after Henry kissed the tip of his right ear, then slipped off to go find it. He sighed, ears finally finding some peace. Breathing heavily, he took off the headphones and set them on the coffee table nearby. Something told him that, like the shirt, they weren't going back on any time soon.

Henry speedily returned, bottle in hand. He hopped back to his position before, nestled between Charles knees. Coaxing him to turn over again, Henry wasted no time in slicking up the--rather nicely sculpted, might he add--ass. Charles whimpered at the cold liquid, trying to keep his gasping down when Henry rubbed two fingers up against his entrance.

"Done this before?" Henry asked, slowly inserting his index finger.

Charles didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded.

Henry crouched, adding another hickey to the count on the fat. Charles hissed as Henry suddenly entered two more fingers, the burning matching.. pretty much his entire body honestly.  
A tongue lavished his back to help distract from the stretching, and after a few minutes of this, Henry looped an arm around Charles' waist, making him lift himself up unto his knees a bit. Charles braced his arms over the couch arm, fiddling his hands.

His breath hitched when Henry took his underwear off, propping his dick into the cleft. Slowly putting in the head, he dragged his hands all over Charles' back, relishing in the angular muscles and tattoos again.

"You're so beautiful." Charles inhaled shakily, and Henry couldn't tell if it was at the compliment, or him slowly pushing himself halfway in.  
Pressing his chest down against some sweaty sunflowers, Henry leaned his weight in steadily, reaching over to grab at Charles' cock. He keened in alarm.

"Henry, no, I can't go again, jus--nn _ngshit!"_ Guess that's where the prostate was. Henry put more of his weight into him, closing his eyes and moaning at the hot, _hot_ insides. Charles panted faster, nails digging into the cushions again since Henry apparently refused to let go and stop trying to revive his penis.

Henry began to move in and out more, taking a brief interlude to add more lube, then went faster. Charles lowered his head, moaning lowly at the growing heat radiating from his entire groin. The air grew thicker, steamier as Henry chased his orgasm, Charles nearly biting the couch at how fucking _good_ the hits were getting.

Then, Henry's hand stroked his oversensitive cock more in jerking motions, electrifying Charles. "Henry!! I-I can't, it's too much, please. Aghh! H-Hen, fucking-!" Charles panting overtook Henry's, soon filling with hiccups. Another hand came to grasp at his chest and it was getting to be too. Much.

The thrusts were getting quicker, and Charles could tell Henry was getting close, growing more erratic. Then, in a snarl that _definitely_ didn't make his cock twitch, Henry grabbed Charles' shoulders, shoving at him to turn onto his back again. Still full with Henry's self, he slowly rotated so, and Henry nearly fell onto him.

"Wanted to see you."  
Charles was looking more devastated by the minute, and by god did it suit him well. Fucking someone bigger than him sent thrills up Henry's spine, and he unabashedly dedicated the image to memory.  
Arms high up, gripping the couch arm still, long legs spread with one hanging over the edge of the couch, sweat and precum _everywhere..._ and Charles' own lidded green eyes, shaking as much as his body.

He whined when Henry began moving again, but moreso because he also started to pump his cock more firmly, the squelching noises almost unbearable to him.  
  
Henry thought for a moment that Charles was laughing or something, but then he realized he was just trying to say his name.  
"H-He.. Hen! He-Henry, I can't go again." He repeated. "I've never came twice before, I just.. _hah-!"_ He arched his back up at one well angled thrust and _lord_ if that didn't make Henry want to worship those perked up nipples again.  
  
Which he then proceeded to do cause, well, there was nothing _stopping_ him.  
He slowed the thrusting, favoring to swirl them in his mouth again, but when Charles jolted back in a violent shudder, that got him thinking.. he could do _more_ to make him fall to pieces.

Hooking one arm round the back of Charles neck, he thrusted himself in all the way down the the hilt, causing Charles to make a silent "o" shape with his mouth. It promptly closed when Henry's other hand readjusted back onto the tip of his cock, squeezing it.

There was a pause, Henry doing nothing but looking at Charles, flicking his eyes to the mouth. When Charles realized he was waiting for an answer, he nodded, then the fucking revamped itself back up again--this time, with the two sloppily kissing. Teeth clacked noisily as Henry went at his fastest rhythm yet, all tongue and biting lips.

Charles was starting to get a little dizzy.  
Frankly, between Henry's thick dick teasing his prostate with every slap, his own burning cock getting mercilessly wanked off, and the kissing--he wasn't sure how he hadn't just up and died yet.

All he knew, was that his soul got damn near close to leaving his body when Henry did what he did next.

Henry pulled from the heavy kiss with a wet pop, then moved his mouth back on Charles' ear to _moan.  
_  
A full, dragged out and unfiltered MOAN.

Charles could've blacked out then and there, but he figured that would been rude, so he hung on. Barely. By a thread.

 _"Henry!!"_  
Really, what else what there to say? "Henry, Henry god please--mnn!" His speech quickly turned into nothing but babbling, too overwhelmed to think of English.

The moans in his ear weren't too loud, but they penetrated as deeply as his hole was feeling right about now. He shook his head, trying to crane his neck away, but Henry stayed on like a goddamn man on a mission.  
His moans got higher and higher, one tone shy of hurting his ears, but just before Henry came- he _nipped_ them.

Charles screamed as Henry directed his own to the cushions. Unbelievably, he came again, thinly translucent cum splattered across his chest as he strained himself all over. His tongue stretched out, lapping the air, and since his second orgasm lasted a bit longer than Henry's, Henry recovered first and met the flailing tongue with his own, giving it something to do.

Charles moaned heartily into the kiss, taking a long minute to level his panting. Eventually, his body stopped shivering from the overlapping rings of pleasure, waves of the aftermath lingering like ghostly hands.  
He did his best to keep his twitching to a minimum, what with Henry snuggling down onto him, circling a finger around the mixed liquids pooling near his belly.

Once he calmed down for the most part, Charles rubbed at his eyes. "Hen.."

"Mm?"

"Henry."

"I know."

Charles groaned, sore all over. He also only just realized that Henry came inside of him. Before he could comment on that though, Henry drowsily looked up at him to say one last thing.

"Have fun tomorrow." Then he promptly fell asleep, immediately snoring, adorable asshole. But, what'd he mean by that? What did he even have tomorrow?

Charles' mind was still too muddled now, so he closed his eyes too, knowing he should probably get them both into a shower to clean up or something... but drifting away was far more tempting and easy.  
  
He was right about to doze off, when he jerked back awake in a frenzy.

He had a mission tomorrow.

Fucking. Fuck.

  
\---

  
"Exiting military premises. Altitude 15,000 feet, wind speed nominal, commencing route to recon surveillance"

Charles spoke into the mic, flying steadily south to where they last saw some remaining remnants of the toppat clan. They hadn't been causing too much trouble since he and Henry arrested them all, but there were bound to have been some who'd escape. A few scattered sightings were reported some weeks ago. All he had to do was track their locations on a map, coordinate them to the General, and then he'll probably send him and Henry their way the very next day or so.

"Understood. ETA?"

"Fifty minutes General."

"Alright, I'll be on standby if needed. Comm me if you find anything suspicious Charlie."

"Yessir." He muted his mic, then relaxed back into the pilot seat much as he could.  
He was still.. relatively aching, everywhere, from the other day. And occasionally a bit of pain would lance through his butt when he walked, but he could manage it. He's been through worse than a few dozen hickeys or...

He perked up, stilling.  
There was something behind him. Which was an issue because, he was supposed to be alone. This was a one man mission.

Charles disliked doing it, but he turned around, eyes narrowed. The back of the helicopter only had some shipment crates for the next pilot to deliver. This wasn't his helicopter (he actually owned a personal one he'd use sometimes for missions), it was a standard army issued model.  
Everything seemed to be in normal order... but he _knew_ what the sound of a creaking footstep sounded like.

Wary, he returned to his steering, eyes focused on the forestry whizzing by below.

A gust of both fresh and warm air entered his left ear as a hand lifted the headphone. "Eyes on the road."

He whipped his head to the left, ready to holler his head off, till he saw this.. this _menace_ of a man standing there happily.

"Henry?!" Charles opened and closed his mouth, shocked to bits.

"Surprised?"

"I- yes! Very! Come on Henry, what're you doing here? This is a recon mission, Galeforce said you weren't assigned to it."

"I know."

Charles huffed, allowing Henry to join him in the cockpit. "How'd you even get on? I checked everything."

"You didn't check the insides of each crate."

"The inside- because that was the loader's job!" He lamented.

Henry placated him with a kiss, just under the jaw. "Wanted to try something."

"What, defy direct army orders? Look man, I know you like to hang with me. I like spending time with you too, but sneaking onboard in.. in an... Henry."

"Yep."

"Why are you getting onto my side of the cockpit. Hen, you--" It clicked in Charles' head now, what exactly Henry wanted to "try". He slinked onto Charles lap, eyeing him so sinfully Charles thought there might've been a devil involved in this someway, somehow.  
He would've made a "cock-pit" joke, but he's already heard that way too many times to even summon the effort.

"Once you told me, that you could fly a helicopter blind."

"I-I.." Charles pressed his lips. He did say that. When they had went bar-hopping bout a month ago. "Only under good conditions."

"Weather's perfect today."

"And if the route isn't too complex."

Henry mimicked the General's voice. "All you gotta do is head straight on south till you reach the outskirts of the Dogobogo jungle. Should be a _smooth_ and simple job."

Charles frowned. "Please don't do that ever again." Henry crossed his heart, then moved to unzip his pants. "Henry, listen, as much as I'd love to welcome you into the mile high club, I'm still on standby with the General. Okay? Are you even hearing m... oh."

Henry shucked down his shorts, tucking them into his knees, then leaned back as much as he could on the headboard without touching any buttons. There was no underwear. This man walked willy nilly around base in shorts with _no_ _underwear._

Charles' jaw dropped when Henry lifted up his already hardening cock and balls, to reveal that he had a fucking buttplug inserted the whole time too. He walked _around base--_ and it looked fairly large too, snugly tight between those plump... he wasn't drooling, was he?  
He checked, relieved that no, he wasn't. Still, he swallowed hard.

" _Oh."_

Henry left the headphone with the mic alone, but he shifted the other up so that it laid awkwardly above Charles' ear. He leaned in to whisper, because apparently Henry Stickmin was a tyrant who loved exploiting his weaknesses endlessly.

"Just keep flying."

Charles shivered, his left hand clutching the mid cyclic-pitch lever tightly. Henry unbuckled Charles' belt, smoothly pushing it down to pool at his ankles.

"This isn't even my helicopter.." Henry paused, mentally munched on the notion (decidedly concluding that it was hot as fuck), then shrugged.

"We'll christen yours another time."

"I'm sorry, _what?"_

Henry occupied himself with kissing Charles' collar instead of elaborating, unzipping his jacket so it slipped down to his elbows. He left the uniform be, but pulled the shirt down to get at the smooth skin better.  
Charles swallowed hard, the lever almost creaking with how much he squeezed it. His skin was still raw and bruised from their rather passionate "lunch" (he still wanted chicken wings dammit) not even a full 24 hours ago.  
They tingled where Henry's talented tongue skimmed, sizzling where his cool fingers touched, and he hadn't even gotten to the actual old hickeys yet.

Charles couldn't see the front of the chopper anymore, which wasn't great, but he didn't lie. He _can_ fly blind. And unfortunately, Henry did all his homework, and he had no real excuse not to. Flying conditions were perfect right now, and he found his will to focus on the landscape cracking at the speed of light.

Henry moaned deeply into his exposed ear _again_ , his shoulders jolting upward at the sensation. Like electric bolts, streaking down his body. When he kept making noise, Charles looked down to find the cause.

He was taking the plug out. Slowly. Charles couldn't stop staring at it because, the hell? It was longer than Henry's own dick, the mad lad. It was.. was roughly his length. And dear lord, did that do things to him. His black pants were getting tighter, and Henry noticed, gently rubbing the bulge.

"Ung! Hen--don't you ever get tired of-"

"Nope." Henry pecked his earrings, and he had to catch himself to not push down on the foot pedals. "Not with you."

Henry finally popped the plug out with a puff, and tossed it carelessly to the back. Charles grumbled at that, but Henry silenced him with another throaty kiss, now tugging Charles' underwear just enough to have his cock spring out.  
He ended the messy kiss, speaking through the line of spit connecting them.

"Had to take you yesterday, so pretty." Charles, if it were even possible, blushed harder. "But I really wanted you too. Today, I'll help you have fun."

"Was all the fun yesterday not enough??" He sucked in a breath as Henry slowly nudged his ass against Charles' ridiculously hard penis, the head going in with much less resistance than he expected.

"I love fun." Henry wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head so their eyes were aligned.

"M-me too.." Charles couldn't let go of the steering stick, but his other free hand wandered under Henry's shirt, clutching the soft waist. Henry always felt so cooling to the touch, but his insides were on _fire_.  
It was perfect, and he pulled him in tighter. Henry hummed appreciatively, releasing a sigh once he got the full thing inside.  
He was sopping wet down there, excess lube dripping down to his pants, and Charles tried not to think about laundry.

"Charles.. fuck." Henry wiggled his ass, eliciting a strangled groan from the pilot. "You're really long, y'know that?"

"Hmmnn." Charles couldn't quite coherently speak with Henry looking at him like that, all sultry dark brown eyes. Not to mention the clothes still on the both of them.. something about being partially dressed while fucking was way too lewd for him to handle.  
  
Right as Henry began to slowly get a rhythm going up and down, he heard his headset get commed.

"Oh _crud_."  
  
Charles pressed a finger to his lips, warning Henry to keep it down, and answered the call. "Yes sir?"

As the two exchanged words, Henry felt an impish impulse to see how all his marking up of the tattoos yesterday fared (plus, he too might've had a thing for getting fucked half draped in clothes) and let it take full reign.

He didn't know how long it would take for Charles to give a status report, so he unbuttoned his uniform hurriedly. Taken off guard, Charles nearly sputtered at the attack.

"Charlie? You there?"

"Yes General!" Charles smacked Henry on the arm silently, to no avail. Henry was too engrossed in what he was seeing, making Charles' ears burn. You'd have thought Henry was a starved man looking at some tender roast beef.  
Only the bottom few buttons were still intact, the rest of the flaps unravelling Charles' vandalized chest like it was merryfuckingChristmas.

"Sorry sir, just thought I saw something in the distance. It wasn't anything important."

"Alright. According to your signal, you're nearly halfway there. I'm letting you know that while there aren't likely any toppats at this vicinity, you should start looking in about ten minutes, just to be safe."

"G-got it Gen--" He stifled his gasps at Henry mouthing his chest hungrily. Henry couldn't bend down so far as to reach the abs, so he spanned his fingers across them instead, pleased at how they contracted with every sweep.  
Predictably, Henry's touch was MUCH more sensitive on his marked up skin. Didn't help that Henry was now sucking on new ones, tongue tantalizingly gentle.  
Charles cleared his throat. "Sorry! Uhh, I-I think I might've come down with somethinnn--" More coughs.

"Really now? Well why didn't you say so before?"

"I-haah, I d-d-dunno." Henry's teeth sampled the skin around his nipple and god this was so mortifying _he was going to die._ "Just kinda came out of nowhere! Ha-hhah.. b-but no worries, I'll make sure to take some medicine aft-ah!"

Charles gut plummeted. Because Galeforce HAD to have heard that explicitly sexual moan, had to.  
Henry began moving his ass again, grinding down on Charles hips roughly while never quitting his self-assigned job of making a completely new layer of hickeys over his upper tattoos and previous marks.

"W-woah! Nearly ran into that flock right there.. er, sorry General. Guess I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Huh? No, no, I can still fly, don't--" Charles had to pause, biting the insides of his cheek at his penis throbbing in the tight, warm hole. "Don't worry!"

Charles neck prickled at the ensuing silence, heart pumping up to his head.

"..it's not your hyperacusis, is it?"

Charles' teeth soundly clacked down together, at which Henry briefly paid attention to. "No. No, it-it isn't, really."

"No pani-"

"No sir."

"Hrm.." Charles gulped, Henry moving to kiss the bobbing adam's apple. It was softer this time.  
After a few seconds, the General sighed. "You know what? Call off the recon."

"General!"

"This is a low level mission anyway. Only reason I gave it to you is because you asked me for some flytime. I know you're goin to protest, but this really ain't a big deal."

"I-"

"I am ordering you to return now Calvin."

Charles took a deep breath in, holding, then exhaled with his mouth. "Yes sir."

"Good. Go home directly after touching down."

"Yes sir."

Galeforce grunted before turning his end off. Charles heaved a huge sigh of relief, and frustration. Upon hearing the latter, Henry fully paused.

"What's goi-" Henry nearly toppled to the side with how abruptly Charles veered the helicopter back to the opposite direction. In under a minute, he had it set up to go on autopilot.  
He gripped Henry's hips with both hands, and _thrusted_ up.

Hard.

Henry keened, scrambling for purchase on Charles' shoulders. It somehow jabbed him directly at the prostate, and he mewled aloud when it happened again. And again. And again.

"Henry." Charles' voice had gotten dangerously growly, dangerously fast, and it shot pure arousement through his _everything_. "Did you hear all that?" He rammed in harder, and Henry choked on his own tongue.

"Charles I'm-" He gasped with every thrust, unable to get a full sentence out. "I h-heard his--ah!--orders-" He tried to wiggle into a different angle, the constant spot on fucking getting to be staggering, but Charles' hands kept him firmly pinned in place and it was _sexy_ as all hell.

"He ordered me back because he thought I was having a spell from my hearing.. thing." Charles lifted Henry's shirt and shoved it into his mouth, pressing his own lips to the soft chest. Henry fisted Charles' curly hair, knocking his headset off to the side. He lost himself in the rough plunges, impaling through his rim faster and faster until..

..he stopped.

Henry opened his eyes, looking down curiously. "Why'd you..?"

Charles let go of his hold, yanking a lever to his left. The helicopter lifted higher up, nearly reaching the clouds. After pushing another lever, they throttled forward at high speeds. Henry shrieked, clinging to Charles like a koala.

"Charles?! What're you doing???"

"Showing you how pros do it in the mile high club." Charles grinned, eyes looking exhilarated. "Just relax." He added.

 _Relax his ass,_ they could _die_. Which, he didn't do. Rather he clenched it, causing Charles to groan. Still, he resumed the fucking, Henry wriggling in both a desperate want to cum, and _live._

"Charles! Charles, Charles fuck!" He shouted into the hickey he last made on Charles' breast, with hands clawing at his back, immense warmth spreading from Henry's crotch to everywhere else.

"Getting close?" Charles' voice was breathy, and somewhat excited.

Henry nodded, leaning in to nibble the lobe of Charles' untouched ear. He whimpered at the sudden bite, pushing his head back into the seat. "Mmf, me too. Okay, here goes."

Here goes? Here fucking goes?? "Charles, don't tell me you're-"

Charles quickly turned everything off.

As in.

He turned, the whole main rotor. Off.

They plummeted, Henry's gut flying up, adrenaline popping like a bomb throughout all his veins. They both hovered, weightless for a few seconds, Charles somehow having found purchase on the seats enough to thrust several quick ones into Henry and--the feeling was indescribable.  
Almost intoxicating.  
Aside from the long cock endlessly rubbing his prostate with no effort- to be suspended in the air and still have something moving in and out of you as the only connected feeling to concentrate on, sky and clouds visibly blurring up from the window...

Henry's voice was going to be a tad sore after this, because he _screamed_.

"CHARLES!!!" One hand kneaded Henry's weeping cock (though really, Henry could've come solely from behind) while another readied on a lever. Charles came with a cry of his own, filling Henry up. It seemed to be the final straw, because Henry's penis shot out flying streaks of cum right after, and for a second, he thought he was seeing stars.  
It sure felt like he was in space anyway.

The helicopter gained flight again with several simultaneous hand movements, hurtling across all the controls, stopping their freefall a few thousand feet away from the rustling trees beneath. As they stabilized, and gravity pressed them together again, Charles set it back to autopilot, on course to base.  
He gave Henry a few minutes to process everything.

"You.." Henry panted, sweating from that _wild_ fucking experience he just went through. "You are.. are so..."

"Crazy?" Charles helpfully offered. "Insane?"

Henry lunged forward, hands shakily yanking Charles in by his rumpled uniform. _God_ this man was beyond incredible, and he was going to be _his_. "Perfect." Henry kissed Charles, intertwining their tongues tightly. Charles made a noise of surprise, returning the fervent kisses. He took that moment to carefully slip out of Henry, who whined at the loss. A short waterfall of white gushed out, Henry moaning as he emptied himself.

Panting hard, they finished the makeout and took in the sight of each other. Both were equally fucked out, and in somewhat of a daze.

"Uh.." Charles looked down at the mess (he felt so bad for the next pilot), scratching his head. "I'm guessing that you liked it?"

"Charles. That was the most terrifying and amazing sex I've ever had in my life."

"Oh! Phew. So you're.. not gonna tell the General about any of this, right??" Charles had let his frustration take over, even though he knew it wasn't really anything to get too upset over. It _was_ a low level mission, not at all for those restricted to special missions only like him, but.. something about letting Galeforce down was just incomprehensible to him.  
Even though tattoos (sans the face, neck, and hands) were allowed in the army, he still couldn't bear that sort of disappointment.

"About.. what? The sex? Your tattoos? Pier-"

"A-all of it!" Charles sighed. "I-I'm.. I just got a little worried you'd be mad at me for taking control like that??"

Henry shook his head. "I loved it. But.."  
  
He suddenly lowered his face, and ground out Charles' ear between his teeth. Not too hard, but enough to get him to twitch and gasp. "..don't forget who's really in charge."  
Charles shuddery chest trembled harder as Henry palmed the flag and blossoms stretched across, nodding.

Then, he slid down, nuzzling into Charles' muscles, because he would never pass up an opportunity to snuggle into _those_ tits. Indulgent, he fondled it a few times, ignoring Charles' efforts to try and redress himself.

"Oh.. and Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still going to do this again in your helicopter." Though probably with a little less of the whole life-threatening angle.  
  
Charles' brows flew up to the heavens, likely to go ask for salvation from this dastardly determined _sex machine_ of a partner he has, and he wheezed in silent prayer as Henry lazily pecked his pecs.

"My _**fuck**._"

**Author's Note:**

> boy did this take a while. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/FROG_BOIIII/status/1349513259595010049
> 
> If you want to see the sketches I made to help me visualize Charles' tattoos: https://twitter.com/FuchsiaTwit/status/1350580001465221120


End file.
